1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wiper, more particularly to a portable wiper for eyeglasses and sunglasses.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
A piece of cloth for wiping eyeglasses is used widely by optometries as a gift to consumers.
Existing eyeglasses wiping cloth is a simple structure. It is a rectangular shaped wiping cloth for consumers to wipe their eyeglasses. The characteristic of this structure helps accomplish the wiping function. However, it has many disadvantages that need to be addressed. Its disadvantages are listed as follows for reference:
[1] Consumers tend to forget to bring along their eyeglasses wiping cloths. Therefore, they use tissue paper or pull up a corner of their clothes to wipe their eyeglasses. It does not help clean their eyeglasses thoroughly. Worse still, it can easily scratch the eyeglasses which would damage the eyes after a certain period of time.
[2] Wiping cloth's pile remains on the eyeglasses after wiping.
[3] After some time, the wiping cloth cannot accomplish the job of wiping. It has to be washed to be used again. However, it is made impossible to be used anymore by the process of washing and drying.
Due to the above reasons, the inventor has attempted to work for a new design that would overcome the shortages of the existing eyeglasses wiping cloths. After continuous attempts and tests, the present invention, a portable eyeglasses wiper, is successfully designed to overcome all the disadvantages of traditional eyeglasses wiping cloths.